


Meet the Lecter's

by BloodPassion



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: How would billy and Stu react if their girlfriend is Hannibal’s daughter with a random women





	Meet the Lecter's

Once 6pm crawled around there was a steady knock on the front door of the Cassidy household. Two boys stood on a fancy front porch that was neatly decorated with a small table and two chairs, a simple porch swing on the other side. The tired sun was setting slowly, it’s amber rays merely catching the porch steps from behind trees. At the front door stood two boys, who waited patiently for someone to open it. 

The door opened with a very recognizable man seemingly staring into their souls. Billy’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, unable to hide it as he stared at none other than Hannibal Lecter, now going by Hans Cassidy as he decided to take his wife’s last name. 

“Ah, Stu Macher and Billy Loomis I presume?” His voice was smooth, practically hypnotic. He could feel a small smirk curl his lips at Billy’s seemingly starstruck stare. 

Quick footsteps echoed through the hallway behind him and suddenly there was a girl standing in between the two boys and the cannibal. She sent a quick glare towards her father before turning back to her boyfriends. 

“Well this was supposed to be a surprise.” She spoke quietly followed by a sigh before opening the door up more, “Come on in, don’t want prying eyes of any police finding us out.” She joked. 

The three stood in the hallway with Hannibal retreating back to the kitchen where he was cooking, soothing classical music flowing throughout the kitchen. 

“So…” Y/N started feeling Billy’s gaze burning into her “That was my dad.” She looked at the two boys with a small smile and her brows furrowed. 

Billy couldn’t hold it in anymore, his excitement too much to contain as he tried to keep his voice hushed “Your fucking dad is Hannibal Lecter!” He whisper yelled, “I mean jesus christ you could’ve at least given us a warning or something.” He ran a hand through his hair “Do I look okay?” His eyes moved between his boyfriend and girlfriend, a chuckle falling from Stu and Y/N trying to contain her laughs. 

“Jeez it’s almost like you’re trying to get my dad to date you instead.” She teased with a light push to his shoulder. Before he could continue his quiet rants in the echoey hallway she tugged him towards the living room, a cat sleeping on the sofa. 

They walked into her room finally, it being upstairs next to her own bathroom. Stu looked around by himself with his fingers lightly grazing over something he found particularly interesting. Billy kept his eyes glued to the girl in front of him. 

“Cat got your tongue, Loomis?” 

“A little yeah.” He spoke up “Why didn’t you tell us?”

With her eyes glued on Stu’s back she answered simply “Cause I knew you’d fanboy over it.” Her laugh was quiet “I wanted to surprise you both is all.” Her sock covered feet padded across the carpet towards Stu who handled a small knife she had propped up on her bookshelf. 

She looked at the goofy smile on his face, with a teasing glint in his eyes, “You been hiding some pretty stuff from us babe.” His voice was quiet but low, sending shivers down her spine. She raised a challenging brow watching as he pulled out a pair of cuffs from behind his back “A whole drawer full of toys we could play with and you’ve been hiding it from us this whole time. Any other skeletons in your closet we should know about?” His voice was teasing, with his fingers carding through her hair softly, his blunt nails grazing against her scalp making goosebumps rise on her arms. 

With a soft hand smoothing against his sweater clad chest she gave him a smile, her cheeks flushing lightly while peering up at him “That’s something you’re gonna have to find out for yourself darling.” She mimicked with teasing tone, a wink being fired towards Stu before she took a step back and a sigh flew through her lips simply. “Well. We can’t have dessert before the main meal, let’s go downstairs.” 

-

Y/N gently placed plates on the table with silverware as she carefully listened to Billy and Stu talk to her father. Of course she knew what Hannibal was doing, weaving his way into their trust as they exchanged information back and forth. 

“I assume you both know about the Woodsboro killer.” Hannibal asked leaving his daughter to sigh with a simple shake of her head. 

Stu was more caught off guard than Billy was, sputtering quietly and trying not to choke on his drink. Billy crossed his arms with a challenging gaze, cockiness almost taking over him completely. 

“Of course. It’s all over the news, people talking about him all the time.” Y/N made her way to the kitchen’s door frame with her body leaning against it lightly. 

“Yes, personally I’d say their work is interesting. Completely destroying their victim’s sense of comfort before even striking.” Both boys could feel their stomachs flutter at the simple compliment. 

“Are you trying to meet my boyfriends or date them yourself?” Y/N’s sarcastic tone filtered through the kitchen finally Hannibal glanced over towards her with a smirk resting lightly on his lips, “Don’t think mom would be too happy with that one.” She reminded with a pointed look. 

A woman came from an office with glasses resting on her head lightly “You talking about me in here?” She asked before moving towards the kitchen. “Oh hi! I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you both earlier, I tend to get really lost in my work without even realizing.” She chuckled, shaking the boys hands with a tight grip. 

“You need to put your husband on a leash.” The girl joked towards her mother, most of her humor coming from her side of the family. The boys glanced back and forth as the family playfully joked with each other. 

There’s nothing else they could really say other than they’re pretty relieved. 


End file.
